<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ice cream by loserrobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759341">ice cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin'>loserrobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Concept : Tim &amp; Steph get ice cream (request).<br/>Setting : Canon verse.<br/>Warning : short &amp; sweet, major fluff, sorry it isn’t longer.<br/>Word Count : 153.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from an anon. Sorry this is so short, I just wanted a cute little interaction between them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so plain,” Stephanie teases Tim. She has already picked off and eaten the sprinkles in her oreo cream cup, spoon pointed in her boyfriend’s direction.</p><p>	“What’s wrong with some old-fashioned vanilla?”</p><p>	“You could have at least picked a topping!” Stephanie nudges him with an elbow, knocking his arm in the right position to have his plastic spoon stab at his cheek, wiping the cold treat across the skin.</p><p>	“Hey!” He nudges her back, his smiling betraying his humor. “I don’t need a dozen toppings like Damian.”</p><p>	She scrunches her nose at that. “Well, he is a kid. Kids like sweet things.”</p><p>	“So do I,” he hums, bumping their shoulders together gently this time.</p><p>	She smiles and when she plants a kiss on his other cheek her lips are sticky from the ice cream. He doesn’t mind, he’ll take many more if just to have another day like this, napkin waste be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this far, thank you for reading! If you liked this and are interested in my other works, check out my profile and other fics. If you want to talk or ask questions, find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/teslawrites">twitter</a> and <a href="https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>